


Full Moons And Horror Shows

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Hotel Transylvania, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale Hotel was the best kept secret haven to the supernatural until a human found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moons And Horror Shows

**Author's Note:**

> It's all I was thinking when I saw the trailer for Hotel Transylvania.

_All I ever wanted was for my pack to be safe. So I created a place where all monsters could be safe from humans. The Hale Hotel was a haven for werewolves, ghouls and vampires alike. A place hunters could never touch._   
  
***  
  
"Hello?" calls a curious voice from the main entrance to the hotel. Derek's nostrils flare. It's impossible.   
  
"A human," he growls out in disbelief. Sidestepping Erica from greeting the uninvited guest. The tall stranger had a large backpack and was wearing a red hoodie of all things. He waves cheerily at Derek when he appears at the front desk with a dark scowl.   
  
"Hey! I was just going to ring the bell," the human smiles, his honey brown eyes lighting up.   
  
Derek holds back a growl and restrains himself from grabbing the human and tossing him out.   
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
The human blinks at him and chuffs out a laugh.   
  
"Funny story, dude," the man says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. His short hair getting mussed up.   
  
Derek blinks at being addressed in such an informal manner. He's the Alpha.   
  
"I was just mountain climbing with some dudes and heard this story about an awesome castle. Speaking of awesome, that leather jacket is killin' it."  
  
Derek wills his wolf back down. The human doesn't know. His heartbeat is steady. A pleasant melody if Derek pauses enough to contemplate it.   
  
"So, any vacancies?" the human asks, smiling.  
  
Derek almost smirks in triumph. A perfect way to send the interloper on his way.   
  
"Actually- he begins only to be cut off by Erica.  
  
"We have plenty of room," she says, appearing with the client ledger. "We just need a name."  
  
The human beams at her with delight. "Awesome! I'm Stiles!" he holds his hand out to her.

Derek glares at his beta, but she ignores him in favor of taking Stiles' driver's license, what kind of name is Stiles anyway? She's punishing him. Derek knows it. For not letting her go on a date with the ghoul from the mortuary. 


End file.
